Til the World ends
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Everyone knows Ebony(Enoby) and her goffic friends in Slytherin fighting Voldemort and the dreaded preps. But what do we know about her twin sister, Ivory? Maybe the world would be just slightly different from her eyes and make more sense to. (And a bit better grammer). The better version of My Immortal! Written with the help of Lovina Romano Vargas.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Thanks (get it? Because I know how to spell?) for the readers and whoever posted the orginal idea on Tv Tropes. And fangs to Tara because I don't know.

Hi my name is Ivory Light Innocence Dove Way and I have long Ivory white hair (that's how I got my name) with small silvery streaks that reaches my mid-back and red eyes because I'm albino which is why I look nothing like my sister, Ebony. You know her don't you? We look alot alike though our styles hide that fact. She calls me preppy quite a bit but I don't wish to dwell in darkness like she does. I'm a werewolf but I keep my mind on the full moon(because shut up). I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in Scotland (no matter how many times my sister tells you that we're in England) where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I love Hot Topic even though we have no branches here in the UK. They have some really nice jewelry online. I usually wear the school uniform and my Gryffindor tie and/or scarf. I think the professors have given up telling Ebony and her friends what to wear. I was walking outside Hogwarts, around the lake with my close friend Brittney. It was snowing, which I was very happy about for it made the grounds look so pure and beautiful. I saw Ebony a little ways away and waved to her excitedly but she did quite a rude hand gesture at me and started talking to that jerk Draco Malfoy. I don't know what she sees in him, he's a jerk to everyone but her. At this point I looked away and paid more attention to Brittney complaining about her ex boyfriend Harry Potter- um, I mean Vampire Potter now... I guess... 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up before my alarm went off. It was way too early but I couldn't fall back to sleep so I just got dressed. It was an off day so I wore a light blue lace dress, a pink heart necklace, black flats. I put on a pair of diamond studs in my ears and put my hair in a braid.

Then I got a good look of the empty bed in the dorm.

Why was it empty you may ask? It was Hermione Granger's bed, the one she used to sleep in before Ebony turned her into a vampire and convinced her of some insane story about her past. I am very sure my sister did something to mess with her head but Ebony is still my sister and I know there is good in her somewhere. I still love her and I hope she won't prove me wrong.

To get my mind off of that, I woke up Brittney. After I got her annoyed yelling of waking her up too early We went down to breakfast. Outside of the Great hall, we saw my sister, her friend Willow, and Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." I heard him tell her.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" My sister screamed and I winced at the cursing. I know she loves Good Charlotte(they are her favorite band, besides My Chemical Romance) but that was unnecessary!

"Well . do you want to go with me?" he asked.

My sister gasped and I just shook my head. I need to go see Helena and Brittney had already walked ahead. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. Lovina: Tara, if you are reading this, I wil make twice the references you have made. The running count will be at the bottem of every page.**_

_**Dixie: I am a person-**_

_**Lovina: Really?**_

_**Dixie:... I am a person who Ebony would call a prep, even though I'm not and I hate those people. Lovi is a person-**_

_**Lovi: I AM?!**_

_**Dixie:... Lovi is a person - interrupted at your own risk - that Ebony would call a poser, so-**_

_**Lovi: So I am challenging her band knowlenge!**_

_**Dixie: LOVINA!**_

I heard my sister and Draco Malfoy were caught doing... questionable acts in the Forbidden Forest by Headmaster Dumbledore. The next day I heard Ebony complaining quite loudly from her table at breakfast that it was unfair but in every way, it was fair. They were in the Forbidden Forest, with giant spiders and other creatures that want to kill you. I'm quite glad my sister made it out alive. as Harry walked in, Britteny, still sore from the break up, leaned over and muttered, "Here comes the black parade..."

I watched as Harry and my sister talked before Draco came and got her. I went back to my food. My sister has ruined my age group but in the end it doesn't even matter.

_**Count: 2+1 last chapter=3**_


	4. Chapter 4

I was in Potions class and was the only Gryffindor in the room. Harry was behind me and I still don't know how he turned gothic when he was so nice. Hermione was by the door, however. No where near me.

"And this lithium," Professor Snape said, showing us a test tube. "would be the catalyst of the potion and when it is dropped in," He poured the liquid into the black potion and it turned white. "it-"

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" My sister yelled, slaming the door open and scaring my half to death. Professer Snape looked annoyed at being interrupted and that annoyence grew when Draco Malfoy came in naked. I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Malfoy screamed, probably still standing in the open door. I refused to look up.

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Professor Snape demanded angrily in his cold voice but I knew Ebony would ignore him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" My sister shouted.

Everyone gasped. Wait, I thought she was going out with Malfoy, not Harry. Does she have some kind of restless heart sydrome?

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Harry. Didn't my sister remember that they had gone out before Harry had dated Brittney?

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" My sister screamed. I assume she left and quickly snuffed out the flame under my caldron so I had something other then the still naked Draco* to look at.

*He was holding a gaint toothbrush.

Count: 5 this chapter. Total: 8

**_Can I get some more reviews? Please?_**


End file.
